Say it again
by rightlines
Summary: Its easier for Jude to be angry than hurt and its easier for Tommy to date sadie but lies can only hold for so long


Jude sat in the corner of her room with her knees tucked up, her head hurt and her eyes were desperately trying to avoid leaking the tears that had stocked up so much that she couldn't see, but she dared blink. She was in shock, from everything, so much had happened and she knew if she didn't leave that she would breakdown.

Thoughts of what she had seen just an hour before came rushing back to her, she was still 17 but she had to leave and she was sure her parents wouldn't be too pleased but she didn't care and Sadie? Well she would have fun with Tommy. After all she loves having things that belong to Jude or atleast should. How could he come back from where ever the hell he was and avoid what she needed. Answers. But that's Tommy for you great at everything thing that involves hiding and lying.

As Jude was packing she was thinking about the scene that had taken place;

"_C'mon Sadie, I need to be there like oh my god 1 hours ago" Jude screamed up the stairs, she didn't know why she bothered it was obvious that she wasn't going to come down for another 3 hours atleast. "forget it, ill meet you at G-major" _

_Jude got out of the house and got in her car, 'man I love this ride' Jude had cheered up after Tommy left when she received her brand new car from Darius, she knew it was out of pity but like hell she cared. _

_Tommy had been gone a month, she hadn't personally heard from him but Kwest had, he didn't tell her but she heard him on the phone to him and knew he was alright, it hurt her knowing he couldn't trust her but she was too mad at him to give in to the pain tearing her apart. She was 10 minutes away from G-major when she broke down, so she got and . she called up the car towers ' whats the damn number' . Jude arrived an hour later, Sadie was already there because her car was in Jude's place. She sighed and got out. _

_Jude walked in and went straight up to where Sadie normally is to shout at her but she didn't see her, she shrugged and made a note to herself to do it later and went off to studio A to find kwest but when she got there she saw a siluette of a man and a woman and lets just say, it was PG 13., Jude covered her eyes immediately as if someone was shooting right at her, " sorry guys" not seeing who it was "errrm ill just leave" she said going to leave still covering her eyes she banged into the wall causing the light to come on " ouch" she got up and saw Tommy and Sadie standing away from each other with there hair messed up and clothes fuffled and half of Sadie's gloss on Tommy's lips. Neither one making eye contact with Jude. Jude stood there replaying what she just saw, " Tommy your home" Jude said in a low broken voice "welcome back" and with that she ran out, she heard Tommy shouting after her but she sped off._

Jude was fed up of thinking about them, two people who meant so much to her breaking her heart so badly. She turned up her stereo playing John Mayer and zoned out.

Jude was so wrapped up in the song she didn't here anyone come in

" Jude", she heard that, she spun round in surprise and saw Tommy standing there, Tommy observed her, she was in baggy jeans and a tank top, her hair a mess and her makeup smudged. He eyed the suitcase " what are you doing, you cant leave not now" Jude didn't say anything, pain was blocking her from speaking, "talk to me, tell me how you feel anything just don't leave" she laughed silently and turned around ignoring him, "danm it Jude don't ignore me, talk to me" he growled and turned her around, she closed her eyes and whispered, " please, I cant do this" he could barley hear her,

" Jude I" he looked at her and sighed "I missed you" and he turned around as he was walking through the door he heard "not as much as I missed you" he spun around and looked at Jude through torn eyes, breathing from a shattered heart, "Jude , don't say that, you don't know how much I missed you k" he said, she could hear the heartbreak in his voice but she couldn't trust him anymore and it heart more than he could ever know. "you didn't miss me enough to call did you, you didn't miss me enough to tell me why you left or kiss me goodbye before you went, god Tommy you just don't know how much I needed you, you were the only one I trusted" he looked at her with sorrow and stepped closer but she stepped back "don't" she looked at him in shock " don't what Tommy protect myself, of just stop you both of us" he looked at her with hurt and confusion but then it clicked, "I don't want both of you" he shouted kicked the wall which made Jude jump and looked away, "then who do you want Tommy" she sighed "you know what it doesn't even matter because you cant have me so you might as well have her" he looked at her, shocked, he took three steps towards her and kissed her with a hunger that could of killed them both, he had her head in one hand and her waist in his arms and she was holding on to him as if she let him go he wouldn't come back, he pulled away reluctantly "exactly" he walked up to the door and turned around

"don't leave Jude, I still need you" and he walked out.

It was Saturday, a few days after the encounter with Tommy and Jude wasn't ready to go home. She hadn't left completely no Tommy had locked her inside of his bubble, but she was staying at motel somewhere far enough that she didn't have to see anyone.

She hadn't told anyone accept for Jamie where she was, and she new that her parents would be worried, but she didn't care. No one cared about what she felt so why should she care, her heart was ripped and broken her trust was no where to be found and she had cried herself to sleep every night.

She had 110 missed calls 3 from mom 3 from dad none from Sadie 'surprise' she thought as sarcasm wondered her head and the rest from Tommy. She new he would be worried but maybe he could get a taste of his own torture that had killed her hope.

Tommy walked into the studio fast, and determained he looked like a predator on the prowl for prey. When he caught sight of who he wanted he walked up to him.

Tommy pushed Jamie up against the wall and caught him by surprise "I didn't take" Jamie said with speed "it was already gone I swear i didn't eat you tizzlers" Tommy ;looked at Jaime like he was about to hit him " where is Jude" his voice came out scarily low and calm. "Jude? Isn't she umm shes ummmm ok she's at the motel on the border of Toronto" Tommy let him go and his look softened, he sighed "so she's safe" he looked impatient and Jamie didn't want to test it, Jamie was the bravest even if he did care for Jude, "Tommy she needs to be alone" Tommy looked at Jamie with no expression "I need to talk to her" Jamie stood up straight and flattened his shirt, "you really hurt her" Tommy looked down and sad "I know" and with that he walked out.

Jude was in her tracksuit bottoms getting into bed, it was hard and not very comfortable, the smell of drugs was overpowering but she didn't care, it was like she was in a dream that no one could get her out of.

Tommy drove up to the motel, it was dirty and falling apart, crawling with hookers and drugys that were on the look out for trouble, Tommy parked down the road from the motel not wanting his sacred viper to be hurt.

Jude was sitting on her bed thinking about Tommy when there was a knock at the door, "Joe I already told you I don't want any crack go away or I swear-"

"Jude its me" she was suddenly silent, she dared move incase he heard her though she already knew he knew she was in there "Jude open the door" she satyed silent

"I want to talk" she got up and stood infront of the door and touched it, she was too weak to fight, so she opened the door, Tommy looked at her for a split second but took in everything about her and pulled her into an embrace, Jude saw what he looked like, Tired and broken what she was feeling, she hugged him back and breathed in his scent, he came away and looked her in the eyes and took her hand, Jude felt a tear run down her face and wiped it, she notice that Tommy's eyes were watery and he looked like he was going to break there and then, "I was so scared, no one new where you were and I thought something had happened to you" Jude just looked him in the eyes and smiled "im glad you care but its fine im just fine" it came out a little more bland than she ment it to, "please Jude come back" Jude turned away "I like it here"

"Jude, have you seen this place its got drug dealers crawling the place, I saw someone getting beaten up next to the parking lot" Jude turned back to see him

"if its so dangerous then why do I feel safer here huh at least no one break my heart here"

Tommy grabbed her by the shoulders "I never wanted to hurt you" she cried a little " no you never do" " Jude please don't do this" "im not coming home" Tommy looked at her with sadness " fine then I'm going to rent a room and and stay here, with you"

Jude got mad " LEAVE ME ALONE IM BROKEN" she shouted out so loud she was sure everyone heard her Tommy looked taken back "then let me fix you" he said so softly Jude fell to her knees crying and Tommy caught her, he sat in bed with her and held her till she calmed down " Tommy" she whispered so weakly "im here" she sat up and looked at him, she touched his face and rested her head on his after a few minutes got up "can you go" he was a little shocked and hurt but he got up to go " ill be in room 21" he said he had obviously gotten a room before coming to see her. It frustrated Jude knowing how much he knew about her.


End file.
